L'ennemi de l'ombre
by Aurelia-21
Summary: MacGyver reçoit un appel au secours


Aurélia

Fic MacGyver n° 5

Avril 2007

Epoque : la saison 4

Disclaimer : L'univers de MacGyver ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : MacGyver reçoit un étrange appel…

L'ENNEMI DE L'OMBRE

Dimanche matin : 6 h 30

Le jour se levait à peine sur la marina que MacGyver se préparait déjà pour une sortie dominicale dans les montagnes au dessus de Los Angeles. La journée s'annonçait belle, avec une petite fraîcheur matinale annonciatrice de beau temps.

Il avait travaillé deux semaines, enfermé dans un laboratoire de chimie et aspirait à prendre une bonne bouffée d'air. Peter Thornton lui avait demandé de travailler sur un système de sécurité pour le transport de produits dangereux. Il y avait toujours un gros risque à convoyer des matières explosives, qui étaient la convoitise de bien des malfrats. Ce travail achevé dans les délais avait épuisé MacGyver plus qu'une mission en un pays éloigné. Il avait bien besoin de se changer les idées et rien de tel, pour se reposer, qu'une bonne randonnée matinale, dans la fraîcheur avant que la chaleur ne s'abatte sur la ville.

Les rues étaient encore désertes tandis qu'il prenait le chemin de la montagne. Il y avait peu de circulation et rapidement il quitta la ville. Un petit vent frais venait de la mer et il s'arrêta un instant sur le bord de la route pour admirer le paysage. Il avait une vue plongeante sur toute la baie de Santa Monica qui, fait exceptionnel, n'était pas encore plongée dans le smog. Un paysage magnifique dont il ne se lassait jamais.

Tranquillement il se dirigea vers le canyon de San Gabriele au nord de la ville. Il avait l'intention d'y laisser sa voiture et de grimper sur plusieurs kilomètres dans les montagnes.

Dans son sac à dos il avait préparé de quoi tenir la journée et une bonne paire de jumelles pour admirer les aigles et autres rapaces dont c'était l'habitat naturel.

Comme il prenait son barda, à l'arrière de son véhicule, son téléphone de voiture sonna. Il poussa un soupir mais décrocha.

-MacGyver ! c'est Pete ! je t'appelle du bureau …

-Du bureau ! Mais c'est dimanche !

-Oui je sais le coupa son patron un peu gêné, mais tu sais ce que c'est…

Oui, MacGyver savait que la vie de Peter était assez solitaire et tout à fait semblable à la sienne, depuis qu'il avait divorcé de Connie, plusieurs années auparavant. Il ne vivait que pour son travail, et ce n'était pas rare de le trouver au bureau le week-end. Il avait toujours une bonne raison pour ne pas retrouver son appartement où personne ne l'attendait.

-Bon je t'appelle car je viens d'avoir un curieux coup de fil de Nikki, poursuivit son ami.

-Nikki ! Mais je la croyais en Europe ! s'étonna le jeune homme.

-Oui, je l'avais envoyée en mission et elle est rentrée depuis deux jours. Hier elle est passée à la fondation et je lui ai donné quelques jours de congé. Mais bizarrement elle me rappelle ce matin. Elle voudrait te parler. C'est paraît-il très important.

-Pourquoi passe t-elle par la fondation ? elle a mon numéro.

-Oui, mais pas celui de ta voiture. Elle a appelé chez toi, mais tu devais déjà être parti. Bon il faut que tu la rappelles au 555 7130.

-Je la rappellerai ce soir dit MacGyver, je suis en excursion, d'ailleurs à une minute près tu ne me trouvais pas.

-Non, insista Pete, tout de suite. Elle m'a dit que c'était très urgent.

-Elle ne t'a rien dit d'autre ?

-Non, juste qu'elle avait quelque chose à te montrer.

-Merci de ton appel Pete. Je m'en occupe tout de suite, et passe un bon dimanche dit-il.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il raccrocha.

Nikki ! le visage à l'ovale parfait de la jeune femme passa devant ses yeux. Sa chevelure brune, ses yeux clairs ! Malgré un désaccord toujours constant entre eux, il l'aimait bien. C'était une professionnelle de talent, et il pouvait compter sur elle en cas de coup dur. Mais que pouvait-elle lui vouloir alors qu'elle rentrait d'une mission épuisante en Europe ? Nikki n'était pas le genre de femme à travailler plus qu'il ne fallait. Pour elle les congés étaient sacrés. Il s'aperçut qu'il ne la connaissait pas vraiment très bien, car il aurait incapable de dire ce qu'elle faisait quand elle ne travaillait pas.

Il s'assit derrière le volant et composa le numéro.

Cela décrocha aussitôt

-MacGyver dit une voix féminine, merci d'avoir rappelé aussitôt.

-Nikki ! c'est dimanche, cela ne peut pas attendre demain.

-Non, demain ce sera trop tard !

Mac réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il trouvait cet appel étrange, mais n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi.

-Trop tard pour quoi ? Insista t-il, inquiet.

-Je ne peux pas t'en parler au téléphone. Il faut absolument qu'on se voie.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui, c'est très important MacGyver, je ne te le demanderais pas autrement.

Il lui semblait que la voix de Nikki tremblait un peu, comme si elle parlait sous la contrainte. La jeune femme poursuivit :

- tu connais les montagnes de San Gabriele ?

-Un peu, oui.

Mais quelle étrange coïncidence, pensa t-il. Justement je m'apprêtais à y faire une excursion.

-Tu es sûre que tu vas bien Nikki ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais où est la maison rouge sur le versant est du canyon ?

-Naturellement c'est la seule maison de cette zone !

-Je t'y attends MacGyver ! A tout de suite.

La jeune femme avait raccroché, sans plus d'explication.

Inquiet de cet étrange appel, MacGyver rappela le numéro mais tomba sur un répondeur « le numéro que vous avez demandé n'est plus en service »

Il crut s'être trompé et recommença, mais le même message lui fut délivré. Il comprit à cet instant que Nikki était tombée dans un piège.

Il reprit sa voiture et revint vers la route principale et tourna à gauche. La maison était à environ trois kilomètres dans la direction du nord. Le chemin devint cahoteux et il décida de faire les dernières centaines de mètres à pied. Il laissa sa voiture dissimulée derrière des arbres. Et prenant son sac à dos avec lui, il s'engagea sur un chemin qui serpentait à flan de colline. C'était un raccourci qui lui éviterait de passer devant l'entrée principale de la maison.

Bientôt MacGyver aperçut la vieille baraque de pierres brunes qui se dressait au détour d'un virage. C'était une maison un peu biscornue, elle avait été bâtie au siècle dernier par un industriel un peu excentrique, qui voulait en faire une maison de campagne. A sa mort la maison était restée dans l'état, car il n'avait pas d'héritier, et maintenant elle était en partie en ruine. Un grand pan de mur tenait debout par miracle, tandis que le reste du bâtiment semblait en meilleur état. Un endroit parfait pour un piège !

Il n'y avait personne en vue. Pas de voiture sur le chemin principal qui menait à la maison. Prudent il s'avança en silence, de ses longs pas souples sans faire crisser le gravier sous ses pieds.

Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, il vit que celle-ci était entrouverte. Il poussa le battant et pénétra avec prudence dans une entrée sombre et poussiéreuse. La maison avait été entièrement vidée de ses meubles, le papier arraché, et les murs laissaient voir de nombreuses traces d'un délabrement avancé. Le sol était fait de carrelages mal joints qui s'étaient soulevé par endroit, comme s'ils avaient subi l'assaut d'un tremblement de terre important.

Il faisait suffisamment clair pour y voir sans lampe. MacGyver vit une porte près de l'escalier qui montait vers les étages. Les marches étaient en partie démolies. Inutile de se précipiter de ce côté. Nikki n'était sûrement pas là haut.

La vielle maison craquait de toute part et le soleil passant par les ouvertures matérialisait des flots de poussière qui se soulevaient en rayons tremblotants et mouvants, sous les pas du jeune homme.

Devant lui une unique porte qui s'ouvrait sur un escalier. Une cave. Il prit sa lampe dans son sac et l'alluma. L'escalier qui descendait profondément sous la maison lui semblait en bon état. Il s'avança cependant prudemment et commença à descendre doucement. Il s'arrêta brusquement, aux aguets, un gémissement montait du sous sol. Il écouta le cœur battant, le cri semblait maintenant plus fort ! « au secours MacGyver » « aide moi » Il entendait distinctement les mots, c'était une voix de femme ! Nikki !

Oubliant toute prudence il descendit les dernières marches à toute vitesse et son pied se dérobant sous lui, il bascula dans le vide, glissa le long d'une forte pente rocailleuse et atterrit brutalement sur un sol de terre battue. Le choc avait été rude, il perdit connaissance.

Lundi matin : 6 heures

Peter Thornton le directeur des opérations à la fondation phoenix était de fort méchante humeur. Il écrasa son réveil d'un poing rageur et se leva en bougonnant. La paprasserie l'avait tenu au bureau le dimanche tout entier jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit et là ce matin il aurait bien fait une petite grasse matinée. Mais il avait rendez vous avec MacGyver pour un briefing de la plus haute importance. Le président d'un état africain devait venir en visite officielle la semaine suivante, et il voulait charger MacGyver d'organiser sa sécurité.

Il était 7 heures tapantes quand il gara sa voiture dans le parking de la fondation phoenix. Une bonne douche et un café l'avait revigoré et il était prêt à attaquer une nouvelle semaine.

Son bureau était parfaitement rangé. Ellen, sa secrétaire, avait déjà œuvré pour remettre tous les dossiers triés et classés dans des chemises de couleur.

Peter en était impressionné. C'est à croire que cette perle avait passé la nuit au bureau. Il la soupçonnait de mener, elle aussi une existence consacrée au travail. C'était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui avait perdu son mari l'an dernier et n'avait pas d'enfant.

Pete eut un sourire et pensa fugitivement qu'elle méritait une augmentation.

-Un café monsieur ?

Ellen venait d'entrer dans le bureau sans attendre d'y être invitée avec un plateau et deux tasses de café fumant. C'était un rite qu'ils avaient tous les deux, commencer la journée par ce breuvage réconfortant et en même temps voir le planning de Pete pour les heures à venir.

-Vous avez rendez vous avec MacGyver dans une demie heure dit-elle, puis avec le docteur Sinclair du laboratoire de physique.

-Ah oui, qu'est ce qu'il veut ?

-Une rallonge budgétaire !

-Vous ne lui avez pas dit de s'adresser au département financier pour cela ?

-Il a insisté pour vous voir personnellement monsieur. C'est paraît-il _im-por-tant _dit-elle en scandant le mot.

-Bon, ensuite ?

Ils travaillèrent un moment, puis Ellen retourna dans son bureau pour taper le courrier.

Peter ouvrit le dossier concernant la visite du président africain et travailla sur le protocole, pendant plus d'une heure.

Ellen tapa à la porte.

-Monsieur, j'essaie d'appeler MacGyver, mais je n'arrive pas à le joindre. Il est en retard.

-Cela ne lui ressemble pas, en effet. Mais vous le connaissez dit Pete vivement pour cacher son inquiétude. Il a dut s'arrêter en route pour aider quelqu'un.

Il appela lui même, chez lui, dans sa voiture. Puis se rappelant l'appel de Nikki Carpenter de la veille, il appela chez la jeune femme.

-Désolée Nikki de vous appeler si tôt un jour de vacances !

-J'étais déjà debout Peter, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je m'apprêtais à sortir.

-Avez-vous pu voir MacGyver hier ?

-MacGyver ? Non, pourquoi ?

Pete insista, pas très sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

-Suite à votre appel d'hier matin ?

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil. Puis finalement ce fut Nikki qui le rompit la première.

-Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous voulez parler Peter !

-Hier matin, dimanche, il était environ 6 heures 30 vous m'avez téléphoné pour avoir le numéro de la voiture de Mac.

-Non, Pete je vous assure que non, je n'ai pas appelé, et je le connais son numéro. Que se passe t-il ?

Pete s'épongea le front, soudainement très inquiet. Il n'avait pas rêvé cet appel tout de même ! MacGyver lui avait même fait remarquer qu'il était étrange de le voir au bureau un dimanche matin. Aurait-il confondu avec une autre femme ? Non c'était impossible, il avait reconnu la voix de Nikki. Il décida de ne pas inquiéter la jeune femme.

-C'est sûrement une erreur Nikki ! j'ai confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre. Vous savez je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit…

-Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien Peter ?

-Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, passez de bonnes vacances Nikki !

Il raccrocha et refit le numéro du jeune homme, en vain.

-Ellen, annulez tous mes rendez vous ! je sors.

-Vous allez chez MacGyver ?

-Oui, il se passe quelque chose d'étrange et je veux en avoir le cœur net.

Inquiet, il prit sa voiture et se dirigea vers la marina où le bateau de Mac était ancré.

Il avait la clé du logement. Celui-ci était vide, un peu en désordre. De la vaisselle traînait dans l'évier et le bureau était recouvert de papiers. Dans la chambre le lit était fait. Il fouilla un peu à la recherche d'indice mais ne vit rien de suspect. Il décida d'attendre la fin de la matinée pour entreprendre d'autres recherches. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que MacGyver serait retardé par une « mission » imprévue. Ce qui inquiétait Peter tout de même, c'est que d'habitude, le jeune homme trouvait toujours un moyen de le prévenir. Et le pire c'était ce coup de fil que Nikki n'avait jamais donné.

Dimanche : 9 h 35

Un peu hébété MacGyver reprit conscience dans un endroit très sombre. Il tâtonna et trouva son sac à quelques mètres de lui. Il se frotta le bas du dos, la chute avait été rude, mais il n'était pas sérieusement blessé et en serait quitte pour quelques bleus. Il mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler le piège dans lequel était tombée Nikki.

Heureusement son sac était tombé avec lui. Il prit sa lampe de poche qui n'avait pas souffert de la chute. L'endroit était poussiéreux comme l'est toute bonne cave qui se respecte. Des étagères délabrées occupaient un mur. Quelques restes d'objets cassés jonchaient le sol, mais la pièce avait été vidée de ce qui aurait pu encore servir.

Devant lui une porte fermée. Avec son couteau il réussit à l'ouvrir et là il entendit à nouveau les gémissements. Près du battant, un vêtement déchiré était tombé sur le sol. Avec un serrement de cœur il reconnut la veste bleue de la jeune femme. S'efforçant au calme, il avança d'un pas prudent dans le couloir qui s'ouvrait devant lui. La voix avait cessé d'appeler. Il prit peur et se mit à courir. Le chemin était en pente douce, mais ce n'était plus le sous sol de la maison mais un long boyau qui s'étendait sous les collines de Los Angeles et devaient sans doute rejoindre le réseau d'égouts de la ville. Un vrai labyrinthe. Mais MacGyver y avait effectué une mission il y a quelques années. Il connaissait le terrain et en savait juste assez pour savoir qu'on pouvait s'y perdre. Mais il avait à peine fait une centaine de mètres qu'il se heurta à un mur. Le boyau était un cul de sac. Sur une chaise il vit un magnétophone. La cassette était en bout de course. Il la rembobina rapidement et entendit les gémissements enregistrés sur la bande. Mon dieu que se passe t-il ici ? quelqu'un a torturé Nikki et est peut être entrain de la tuer ?

Précipitamment, il revint sur ses pas et ralentit au moment de pénétrer à nouveau dans les caves. Une lumière brillait au bout d'un couloir et il se dirigea prudemment vers elle. La lumière s'éteignit juste comme il pénétrait dans une dernière pièce. Il ralluma sa lampe. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour ! La jeune fille était assise sur une chaise, Elle ne bougeait pas, la tête penchée sur l'épaule gauche, elle lui tournait le dos. Il se précipita. Ils étaient seuls, l'assassin avait disparu laissant la jeune fille à l'agonie. Les liens n'étaient pas serrés et il la libéra facilement. Elle tomba contre lui, il la soutint et elle s'accrocha à ses épaules. Mac eut un mouvement de recul. Les bras noueux et le corps sec n'étaient pas celui d'une jeune femme. Il essaya de se libérer mais une main puissante s'accrocha à son cou et commença à serrer, tandis qu'une voix murmura à son oreille :

-Tu es fait comme un rat MacGyver !

Samedi soir 23 heures

Le visage que lui refléta le miroir était celui d'une belle jeune femme brune, aux cheveux bouffant autour du visage et aux yeux clairs.

Murdoc finit de s'habiller avec une robe toute simple en soie beige, passa une veste bleue et acheva de se costumer en enfilant une paire de hauts talons.

Il se présenta légèrement de profil face à la glace, puis pivota pour voir l'autre côté et sourit. il était assez fier de sa transformation. De près MacGyver pourrait sans doute s'y tromper, mais de loin et dans la pénombre il était une parfaite Nikki Carpenter.

Rien que de penser à MacGyver il sentit monter une bouffée de colère froide. Il se calma en respirant profondément, ce n'était pas le moment de perdre ses moyens. Avec ce diable d'homme il aurait besoin de toute sa tête.

Les échecs successifs qu'il avait connus face à l'ingénieux agent secret lui étaient restés en travers de la gorge et il poursuivait depuis quelque temps déjà cet unique but : le tuer. Pour cela il avait tout abandonné pour se consacrer à cette unique tâche. Alors à ce moment il connaîtrait la paix et pourrait se retirer sur une île du Pacifique, loin de la ville. C'était la condition sine qua non, s'il voulait faire de vieux os. Avec MacGyver, il savait qu'il devrait faire preuve d'une minutie parfaite. Préparer son plan dans les moindres détails, le peaufiner, le répéter jusqu'à le connaître par cœur. Il fallait qu'il mette MacGyver devant un plan si diabolique que celui-ci n'ait aucun moyen d'y échapper.

Celui-ci ne l'avait pas ménagé au cours de ses dernières années, il se souvenait encore de la démolition de l'immeuble qui en tombant lui avait brisé quelques os, puis du camion en flamme duquel il était sorti de justesse et surtout de la chute terrible dans la montagne quand attaquant MacGyver avec un couteau celui-ci l'avait surpris en lui jetant un sac de craie au visage et profitant d'une seconde d'inattention avait défait son mousqueton ce qui l'avait précipité dans le vide.

Il avait cru ne jamais se remettre de ses terribles blessures. L'autre confrontation avec Peter et le jeune homme avait faillit tourner aussi au drame mais il s'en était tiré en se frayant un passage dans les égouts de la ville, sauvant encore sa vie d'une extrême justesse. Son seul regret dans cette histoire, le doux visage de Penny Parker pour qui, il aurait peut être pu… une vague de nostalgie l'envahit. Mais il se secoua, ce n'était pas le moment.

Puis il avait passé plusieurs mois en chirurgie esthétique à se refaire un visage et maintenant il était prêt à affronter le redoutable et imprévisible jeune homme.

Dimanche 11 heures

Les deux hommes roulèrent sur le sol. Mac réussit à se libérer en donnant un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de Murdoc. Celui ci se plia en deux mais réagit immédiatement en prenant son arme et en la pointant vers l'audacieux jeune homme.

Il ricana :

-Alors que dis-tu de ça MacGyver ?

Il avait enlevé sa perruque et ébouriffé ses cheveux, et fixait son ennemi d'un regard dément.

Mac secoua la tête affichant une assurance qu'il n'éprouvait pas

-Tu n'as jamais réussi à me vaincre !

-Parce que tu es tombé dans mon piège avec une facilité déconcertante, ricana le tueur. Naturellement MacGyver ne pouvait pas ne pas secourir son amie Nikki ! « je ne peux pas t'en parler au téléphone il faut absolument qu'on se voie »

Il avait pris la voix de la jeune femme avec une justesse stupéfiante.

Si on pouvait reconnaître à Murdoc une qualité c'était celle de comédien. Il n'avait pas son pareil pour se déguiser et transformer sa voix. Souvent il se transformait en femme et c'était là qu'il excellait le plus.

MacGyver était appuyé contre le mur de la pièce. Il était acculé et le savait. Murdoc s'était placé à trois mètres de lui et le tenait en joue, son fusil de chasse pointé sur sa tête. Il vit le doigt de l'homme se crisper sur la détente. Le cœur cognant comme un fou dans sa poitrine il sut que son heure était venue. Du regard il fit le tour de la cave, il n'avait rien pour se raccrocher, pas le moindre objet et s'il bougeait ne serait ce que le petit doigt, le coup partirait.

L'œil du tueur le fixait. L'œil noir du canon aussi. Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Murdoc.

Fais ta prière MacGyver tu vas aller rôtir en enfer !

Il prolongeait le supplice du jeune homme. On sentait qu'il attendait ce moment là depuis longtemps et qu'il en jouissait par dessus tout, comme si c'était le but ultime de sa vie, débarrasser le monde de celui qui l'avait tant mis en échec et tant fait souffrir.

Pour Mac le temps était suspendu ! il avait l'impression d'être devant sa mort depuis des heures, alors qu'il ne s'était écoulé que quelques secondes.

Il esquissa un sourire qui déstabilisa Murdoc.

-Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Parce que tu n'as jamais réussi à me tuer ! Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ? répéta t-il.

-Mais c'est moi qui tiens l'arme MacGyver !

-Ce n'est pas la première fois ! je me suis toujours échappé ! Alors pourquoi ça changerait ?

-Parce que je l'ai décidé gronda le tueur, je vais te tuer maintenant !

Il raffermit son arme dans sa main et appuya sur la détente.

Samedi 15 heures

Stevens Derval arrêta sa voiture près de la maison rouge. Il leva les yeux et aperçut un couple d'aigles royaux qui passaient majestueusement au dessus de lui. Il sourit, Lisbeth aurait tellement apprécié ce spectacle. Son cœur se ferma, ce n'était l'heure ni des regrets ni des douleurs, le tueur devait payer son forfait par le seul prix acceptable, la mort.

La chaleur avait envahi la vallée, pas un souffle d'air pour rafraîchir l'atmosphère. Tout en bas la ville étouffait sous son brouillard pollué habituel. Ici malgré tout on respirait mieux. Il prit un lourd sac de sport posé sur le siège avant et se dirigea vers la maison.

Tout était prêt. Il l'avait suivi depuis des mois, l'avait espionné, avait souvent perdu sa piste.

Informaticien de talent, il avait plongé dans les entrailles des ordinateurs de la police et des services secrets du DXS et même de la CIA. Un nom était venu avec le sien : MacGyver un jeune agent secret employé par la Fondation Phoenix. Le destin les avait fait souvent se rencontrer, à chaque fois Murdoc avait échoué dans ses tentatives de meurtre. Stevens le trouvait sympathique ce jeune MacGyver et diablement fort aussi. Murdoc ne ratait jamais ses missions, quelque fois il tuait plus que prévu, emportant dans la tourmente des innocents. C'est ce qui était arrivé le 7 mai 1984 quand Stevens et sa petite Lisbeth étaient partis pêcher près des îles … Une violente explosion avait secoué leur embarcation, tuant sur le coup la petite fille et envoyant Stevens à l'hôpital pour de longs mois. La police n'avait rien trouvé sur le moment, ils disaient que c'était une erreur, que le ou les tueurs s'étaient trompés de bateau.

Stevens n'avait pas voulu rentrer dans les statistiques des « erreurs » et il avait fait sa propre enquête. Cela lui avait pris des mois. Il éplucha soigneusement tous les rapports de police, et trouva de nombreuses incohérences. La bombe avait été placée sur le bateau durant son amarrage dans le port de Venice. Elle avait été cachée soigneusement dans la machinerie et le minuteur était réglé sur trente minutes. Une fois le moteur démarré, plus rien ne pouvait empêcher l'explosion. Naturellement le crime n'avait pas été élucidé et l'affaire classée. Mais Stevens n'avait jamais lâché prise. En dénouant un par un les fils de cette ténébreuse affaire, il avait pisté Murdoc, et avait fini par comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Son bateau était identique à celui qui était visé en réalité. Mais il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Murdoc avait pu faire une telle erreur cela ne lui ressemblait pas. En voyant sur son écran les différents visages adoptés par Murdoc au cours des dernières années, il comprit, il avait rencontré cette « Sarah » quelques années auparavant. Il était policier à cette époque et il l'avait fait arrêter. A cause de lui « elle » avait moisi plusieurs mois en prison avant de s'échapper. Il supposait que c'était là la faute qu'il avait commise et qui avait entraîné ce massacre. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur, c'est bien lui qui était visé.

Lisbeth… Il s'épongea le front, la chaleur s'intensifiait.

Patiemment il plaça les charges dans des endroits invisibles, piégeant ainsi la baraque rouge et la transformant en un traquenard mortel.

Dimanche 10 h 12

Au moment où Murdoc appuyait sur la détente il tomba en arrière le corps soulevé par une force puissante, le coup dévia et alla se perdre dans les murs. Il retomba lourdement au sol, écrasé par des tonnes de gravats.

Une violente explosion avait fait sauter toute la maison au dessus d'eux. La poussière envahit la pièce et tout retomba dans l'ombre et le silence.

MacGyver ne s'était qu'évanoui, des pierres et des gravats étaient tombé sur lui l'assommant et l'étouffant. Il toussa et put se dégager assez facilement. Il n'était pas blessé hormis une bosse à la tête. Ce n'était pas le cas de Murdoc, il gémissait à quelques pas de lui, un énorme moellon était tombé sur sa jambe et il ne pouvait pas bouger.

Il appela faiblement

-MacGyver aide moi !

Aussi étrange que cela paraisse il faisait appel à son pire ennemi pour le sauver, celui qui serait mort sans nul doute, si la maison n'avait pas explosé. Mais il en serait toujours ainsi avec ce diable d'homme, qui semblait comme les chats avoir neuf vies et même une de plus en réserve pour le tenir constamment en échec. Une sorte d'admiration envahit le cœur du tueur pour cet homme indestructible. Il connaissait suffisamment le jeune homme et son respect de la vie qui était si fort qu'il se porterait au secours de son pire ennemi même s'il devait y rester.

Murdoc avait raison, MacGyver en voyant la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son ennemi se prépara à le sauver.

-Ne bouge surtout pas dit-il. Ta jambe me paraît en bien mauvais état. Je vais essayer de te dégager.

Avec une planche de bois qui lui parut suffisamment solide Mac fit un levier et essaya de soulever la pierre, mais celle-ci était trop lourde et le bois se brisa. Murdoc souffrait visiblement le martyre.

-Dépêche toi MacGyver, ça fait un mal de chien.

Il partit à la recherche de quelque chose de plus solide. En fouillant dans les gravats il trouva une barre de fer qui devait convenir.

Effectivement quelques instants plus tard la jambe de Murdoc fut libérée. Sous la douleur il s'évanouit.

Mac s'assit un instant le souffle court. L'air s'était raréfié dans la pièce et les poussières en suspension l'étouffaient. Il se mit un mouchoir devant la bouche pour mieux respirer.

La blessure était vilaine, la jambe fracturée en plusieurs endroits saignait abondamment. Un garrot placé en haut de la cuisse stoppa momentanément l'hémorragie. MacGyver avec quelques planches et de l'adhésif fit une attelle sommaire qui sembla soulager Murdoc.

-Il ne faut pas rester ici, le reste de la maison va s'écrouler dit Mac en levant la tête vers les poutres instables du plafond qui menaçaient à tout instants de s'écrouler.

-Je ne peux pas bouger MacGyver !

-Il faudra bien pourtant. Appuie-toi sur moi.

Murdoc se mit péniblement debout, la douleur lui faisait grincer des dents. Les deux hommes, l'un soutenant l'autre quittèrent la cave, et s'engagèrent dans les longs boyaux qui couraient sous les collines. Ils firent quelques pas puis Murdoc s'évanouit à nouveau et Mac décida d'attendre un peu pour poursuivre leur chemin. A sa montre il était 15 heures. C'était dimanche après midi, l'explosion avait du faire du bruit dans la vallée. Les secours allaient bientôt arriver. Il fallait juste patienter.

Une mauvaise sueur couvrait le front du blessé. Les heures passaient et personne ne venait les secourir. MacGyver commença à s'inquiéter.

-Il faut continuer d'avancer dans le tunnel, personne ne nous trouvera ici. Je ne sais pas ce qui reste de la maison, mais ce n'est pas très malin ce que tu as fait Murdoc, tu aurais pu y rester aussi.

Le tueur secoua la tête et articula avec difficulté

-Ce n'est pas moi MacGyver, je n'aurais pas bâti un plan aussi bâtard ! Tu me connais.

-C'est vrai concéda le jeune homme, ça ne te ressemble pas, mais qui alors ?

-Oh je n'ai que l'embarras du choix, sans doute quelqu'un qui veut se venger.

Un bruit les fit sursauter, tandis qu'un nuage de poussière envahissait leur refuge. Le reste de la maison venait de s'écrouler.

-Allons plus loin, allez debout !

Une vingtaine de mètres plus loin Murdoc s'arrêta incapable de faire un pas de plus.

-Je ne peux plus marcher, on va s'asseoir un moment.

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et allongea sa jambe blessée devant lui.

-Je pourrais aller chercher du secours pendant que tu reposes dit Mac.

Un ricanement l'interrompit ;

-Et me laisser ici tout seul ! tu rêves MacGyver ! Je ne veux pas crever ici dans ce trou.

-Mais je vais revenir répliqua le jeune homme. Jamais je n'ai laissé un animal souffrir sans l'aider….

Murdoc braqua sa lampe sur le visage de Mac comme pour mieux comprendre le sens de ses paroles. C'était son ennemi, et il voulait l'aider… il ne comprenait pas, c'était inconcevable pour lui.

-Tu n'iras nulle part MacGyver ! dit il en pointant sur le jeune homme un revolver de petit calibre qu'il sortit de sa manche.

MacGyver soupira :

-Quand est ce que tu comprendras que je ne veux que t'aider, donne moi cette arme !

L'arme se raffermit dans la main du tueur. Il observa son adversaire d'un œil suspicieux, sembla peser le pour et le contre, luttant pour ne pas appuyer sur la détente et mettre enfin son ennemi au tapis.

Son combat intérieur était terrible, mais s'il tuait le jeune homme il se tuait lui aussi. Une pensée fugitive l'effleura, il n'avait pas son appareil photo ! il était sans doute détruit dans la maison là-haut ! Il se raccrocha à cette idée, tuer MacGyver sans avoir de photo de cet exploit : impossible ! Il se justifia de cette manière, il ne pouvait pas tirer. Mais l'instinct….

MacGyver lut dans les yeux de son ennemi qu'il perdait, et que celui ci prit d'un élan de folie allait commettre l'irréparable. Il eut la présence d'esprit de plonger au moment où le coup partit. La balle lui effleura l'épaule le faisant crier de surprise plus que de douleur. Dans un élan de fureur il se jeta sur Murdoc et lui rafla son arme encore fumante qu'il jeta loin derrière lui dans les ténèbres du tunnel. L'acre odeur de la fumée rendait l'air encore plus irrespirable.

Puis il s'allongea en se tenant l'épaule, du sang coulait entre ses doigts, Il réussit à faire glisser sa veste de son bras blessé. Ce n'était heureusement qu'une éraflure mais cela saignait tout de même beaucoup

-Murdoc ! à ton tour de m'aider !

-Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

-Parce que tu n'as pas le choix gronda t-il ! On va y rester tous les deux.

MacGyver s'approcha de l'homme et celui –ci fit un garrot avec le foulard que le jeune homme portait à son cou. Le sang s'arrêta de couleur.

-Maintenant Murdoc, si tu en as d'autres en réserve comme ça tu me le dis tout de suite ! dit-il froidement

Dimanche matin 11 heures

Le bruit de l'explosion avait retenti jusqu'au fond de la vallée en un roulement sans fin, se répercutant inlassablement sur les flancs des collines. Stevens à une centaine de mètres de là regardait la maison se dissoudre en un immense panache de fumée.

Personne ne pourrait survivre à pareille explosion pensa t-il. Cependant il attendit plus d'une heure, caché dans les taillis, que la poussière se dissipe. Approchant prudemment des décombres il sonda du regard les ruines fumantes. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Les deux occupants devaient être morts. Il eut un instant de regret pour MacGyver qui ne méritait pas un tel châtiment. Mais son cœur se dilata d'une joie puissante en pensant au monstre qui gisait là maintenant dans les vestiges de ce qui avait été autrefois une magnifique demeure. Un sanglot lui écrasa la gorge tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, « Lisbeth mon ange, tu peux reposer en paix ».

D'un pas ferme il redescendit dans la vallée.

Lundi 17 heures

Le sergent Ashford appela son chef dans sa radio.

-La maison a été entièrement détruite lieutenant, il ne reste rien.

-Vous avez fait les premières constatations ?

-Oui, il n'y a personne. Aucune trace de pas. Rien.

L'enquête fut laissée de côté et oubliée car dans les heures qui suivirent une prise d'otages dans une banque occupa la police toute la journée et plus personne ne se souciait plus de cette ruine qui avait explosé.

Le lendemain un homme dépêché sur place, trouva une vieille bouteille de gaz déchiquetée et l'enquête conclut à un accident. Du gaz se serait échappé de la bouteille et aurait explosé sous la chaleur. Comme cette maison n'appartenait plus à personne, qu'il n'y avait pas eu de victimes, l'affaire fut classée sans suite.

Lundi 20 heures

Les heures s'égrenaient remplies de silence et d'angoisse. Murdoc était en sueur, visiblement il souffrait beaucoup. De temps à autre il prononçait quelques paroles inintelligibles. MacGyver l'obligeait à rester éveillé. Ils avançaient lentement essayant de trouver une sortie. Il n'y avait pas moyen de revenir en arrière, MacGyver s'en était assuré. Le tunnel était bouché et les ruines de la maison trop instables et l'air irrespirable rendaient vains tout espoir de s'échapper de ce côté. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à avancer. Ils faisaient de fréquentes pauses, pour laisser au tueur le temps de reprendre quelques forces, mais pour Murdoc c'était un véritable calvaire, sa jambe brisée en plusieurs endroits lui causait une douleur insupportable et c'est en serrant les dents qu'il continuait d'avancer.

-Tu as une idée de se que tu fais MacGyver ? ces tuyaux semblent sans fin et se ressemblent tous.

Sans répondre, MacGyver promena sa lampe sur les parois. Le conduit était suffisamment grand pour qu'il se tienne debout en son centre, les parois étaient arrondies, et des inscriptions chiffrées permettaient de se repérer. Il suffisait de rester dans le conduit central pour arriver au bout. Il espérait cependant que la sortie n'était pas trop loin. En quelques heures ils avaient dû faire environ deux kilomètres.

-De toute façon déclara le jeune homme nous n'allons pas rester ici dit-il au cours d'un de leurs nombreux arrêts.

Il avait éteint sa lampe pour économiser les piles. Il était 20 heures ce lundi et cela faisait bientôt 36 heures que l'explosion avait eu lieu. Il commençait à s'inquiéter.

Murdoc ne tiendra pas longtemps. Personne ne peut nous trouver ici, pensa t–il Il gardait l'espoir en Pete qui comme un chien teigneux suivrait sa trace jusqu'à ce qu'il le retrouve. L'explosion de la maison avait dû s'entendre loin dans la vallée, Ils allaient venir…

-Allez Murdoc debout !

-Tu es sans pitié MacGyver gémit le tueur en se levant !

Il préféra ne pas répondre, et demandait pourquoi il tenait tant à secourir cet homme qui ne lui voulait que du mal. Sans doute souhaitait-il le garder à l'œil !

MacGyver s'assit lui aussi le long de la paroi, l'endroit était sec car il n'y avait qu'un filet d'eau qui courait au centre du conduit. Il se sentait aussi fatigué et impuissant.

-Dis moi MacGyver as-tu déjà tué quelqu'un, dit Murdoc après avoir repris son souffle.

Il continua sans attendre de réponse.

-Rien n'est comparable au sentiment de puissance que l'on éprouve quand on est du bon côté de l'arme et qu'on voit dans les yeux de l'autre le reflet de la mort qui arrive. La peur au fond des pupilles, l'œil écarquillé, la légère sueur qui couvre le front… Dis moi MacGyver tu ne m'as pas répondu, as-tu tué quelqu'un ?

-Non jamais.

-En es-tu bien sûr ? insista Murdoc en vrillant son regard fiévreux dans celui de Mac.

-Absolument.

-Pourtant tu as été au Vietnam.

-Oui dans une équipe de déminage à la fin de la guerre, mais je n'ai tué personne.

-Réfléchis MacGyver, au cours de ta carrière d'agent secret, n'as-tu jamais poussé quelqu'un dans un ravin ? continua Murdoc en ricanant.

Le Widdomaker ! un mauvais souvenir pour MacGyver qui y avait perdu sa meilleure amie.

-Mais tu n'es pas mort que je sache répliqua t-il brusquement, agacé par l'insistance de Murdoc.

-Normalement j'aurais du l'être, comme ta copine, comment s'appelait-elle déjà : ah oui Mike !

Que Murdoc prononce ce nom d'un ton si fielleux la salissait ! Cela emplit MacGyver d'une grande colère. Il fit quelques pas pour se calmer.

Mais le tueur poursuivait impitoyablement

-D'accord je ne suis pas mort, mais les autres que tu as laissé au bord du chemin, ceux dont la voiture est tombée dans le ravin, ou ceux que tu as fait passer par dessus bord… ou ceux qui sont morts dans l'explosion que tu as provoquée.

-Je n'ai fait que me défendre répondit-il en colère.

-Quelle différence cela fait ? On est pareil tous les deux. Des tueurs.

-C'est faux ! hurla le jeune homme, toi tu es un lâche ! tu essaies sans arrêt de me tuer alors que je suis sans arme !

Murdoc éclata d'un rire qui s'étouffa dans une toux incoercible. Finalement il se reprit en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

-Toi sans arme ! je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi armé que toi.

-Je déteste les armes je n'en ai pas et n'en aurai jamais, tu le sais bien.

-Oui je le sais ! mais tu as une arme invisible MacGyver. Ta prodigieuse intelligence, ton ingéniosité, ton sang froid légendaire. Jamais je n'ai rencontré un adversaire comme toi.

Le tueur se tut replongeant dans ses pensées. MacGyver ne savait plus quoi penser, Murdoc lui avait adressé là un formidable compliment. Il ne savait s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non.

-Bon ça suffit Murdoc, il faut repartir.

Cahin-caha ils poursuivirent leur chemin dans les interminables tunnels. MacGyver commençaient à fatiguer, Murdoc devenait de plus en plus lourd et son bras gauche l'élançait. Il allait devoir continuer seul le chemin. Cependant il répugnait à le laisser seul.

A 23 heures ce lundi MacGyver prit cependant la décision de partir seul, il irait beaucoup plus vite et pourrait revenir avec des secours.

-Tiens je te laisse une lampe et le reste des provisions, dit-il.

Murdoc se contenta de hocher la tête. On le sentait au bout du rouleau et incapable de faire un pas de plus.

MacGyver d'un pas rapide s'éloigna dans le tunnel.

Mardi 2 heures du matin.

Pete Thorton n'arrivait pas trouver le sommeil. L'inquiétude ne le quittait pas. Toutes les pistes qu'il avait suivies n'avaient mené qu'à des impasses. Personne n'avait vu MacGyver, c'était comme s'il s'était volatilisé. On avait bien trouvé sa voiture intacte à quelques centaines de mètres de la maison démolie, mais pas lui.

Pete avait employé les grands moyens. Il avait fait enlever les décombres de la maison en ruine. Mais aucune trace du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas trouvé non plus l'accès aux tunnels qui s'était effondré sur le choc de l'explosion. Non MacGyver n'était pas venu ici.

Il se leva et se prépara du café. La nuit était claire et de son appartement il pouvait voir les lumières scintiller dans la baie. Il but son café sur sa terrasse. Au loin il apercevait la marina, où le bateau de Mac était arrimé. MacGyver ! Il était partagé entre l'espoir et la crainte. Malgré lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le voir blessé ou tué quelque part dans un lieu où on ne le trouverait pas. Et puis cette histoire avec le faux appel de Nikki l'inquiétait beaucoup. MacGyver était sûrement tombé dans un piège.

Un air frais venu de la côte le fit frissonner.

Le téléphone sonna au moment où il entrait dans le séjour. Il se précipita ; ce n'était que Nikki qui venait aux nouvelles. Il sentait la jeune femme très inquiète, Elle l'avait accompagné tout au long de ces deux jours, alternant elle aussi entre espoir et désespoir. Il lui était insupportable de penser que peut être elle ne reverrait jamais ce jeune homme étrange qui l'exaspérait et l'attirait tout à la fois.

-Il n'y a rien de plus Nikki dit Pete d'une voix neutre.

-Et dans les ruines ? aucune trace ?

-Non ! Mais nous avons acquis la certitude que ce n'était pas un accident mais un attentat ! On a retrouvé des traces d'explosif.

-Un attentat contre MacGyver ! Il doit avoir beaucoup d'ennemis !

Pete eut un petit rire forcé.

-Comme nous tous dans ce métier. Forcément les gens que l'on envoie derrière les barreaux nous en veulent parfois à mort. La police recherche de ce côté, je leur ai donné tout ce que j'ai à ce sujet. Nous avons quelques personnes dans le collimateur, en particulier un trafiquant d'armes que Mac a fait arrêter il y a quelques années. Il est sorti le mois dernier.

Ils raccrochèrent ensemble après quelques banalités, essayant l'un comme l'autre de se remonter le moral.

A quatre heures Pete décida de se coucher, la fatigue avait eu raison de lui. Il s'endormit rapidement.

Une sonnerie stridente le réveilla en sursaut.

-Allo ! fit-il d'une voix endormie.

-Pete !

Il sursauta en reconnaissant la voix !

-Mac ! où es-tu ?

- Il faut que tu envoies des secours dans le conduit qui débouche près du réservoir de Mullholland ! à environ 3 kilomètres de la sortie. Murdoc est blessé !

-Murdoc ! Mais que se passe t-il ?

-C'est une très longue histoire Pete, je te raconterai tout demain.

-Mac !

Mais le jeune homme avait déjà raccroché.

Pete maintenant parfaitement réveillé appela les secours et se rendit lui même à l'endroit indiqué. Se méfiant de Murdoc, il demanda une escorte de plusieurs policiers armés jusqu'aux dents.

Ils trouvèrent des emballages vides de barres chocolatées, une gourde d'eau vide, mais de Murdoc, point.

Il avait disparu.

Il ordonna que les recherches se poursuivent. Ils remontèrent le conduit jusque dessous la maison démolie mais ne purent pas franchir le passage totalement bloqué par d'énormes blocs de ciment et de béton.

Ils étaient dans une impasse. Pete était découragé mais il avait hâte d'entendre l'histoire que MacGyver allait lui raconter.

Il redescendit dans la vallée et se dirigea vers la marina.

La Jeep du jeune homme n'était pas dans le parking, mais peut être n'est –il pas chez lui ?

Il avait la clé du logement et sans faire de bruit il ouvrit la porte donnant sur la cuisine. Sur le canapé Mac s'était couché tout habillé, épuisé par deux journées sans dormir.

Il se réveilla cependant très vite en homme habitué au danger. Il ne bougea pas mais ouvrit prudemment un œil mais sourit en reconnaissant la silhouette ronde de son ami et patron.

-Alors Mac qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Mais tu es blessé ! ajouta –t il en voyant du sang sur la manche du jeune homme ! je vais t'aider ajouta –il. Où sont les pansements ?

-Dans la salle de bain ! répondit le jeune homme en enlevant sa veste. La blessure était légère la balle n'ayant fait que de l'effleurer.

Pete entreprit de nettoyer la plaie arrachant une grimace de douleur au jeune homme.

-Désolé, mais ce n'est pas très beau, il faudra faire voir cela à un médecin. Je te fais un pansement provisoire.

-Merci Pete.

-Alors si tu me racontais maintenant.

-Ce n'était pas Nikki qui avait téléphoné mais Murdoc !

-Oui ça je m'en doute, mais la maison, je ne comprends pas qui l'a fait exploser. Ce n'est pas le genre de Murdoc.

-En effet ce n'est pas lui ! Il voulait juste m'attirer dans la maison pour me tuer. Il avait installé un piège dans un conduit qui partait de la cave et s'enfonçait sous les collines. Une fois acculé dans un couloir sans issue, il a voulu me tuer. Mais l'explosion a fait dévié la balle. J'ai eu une chance incroyable !

-De la chance ! oui, tu as du faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire comme d'habitude ricana Pete.

-Non je te jure, il me tenait en joue, j'ai bien cru ma dernière heure arrivée. Je ne pouvais pas faire un mouvement sans qu'il le voie ; Il était à trois mètres de moi, je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre et il avait largement le temps de m'abattre avant que j'aie pu tenter quoique ce soit. Enfin ce qui me console c'est que cette fois il est derrière les barreaux.

Pete ne répondit pas.

-Dis moi que vous l'avez arrêté ! s'angoissa le jeune homme !

Pete secoua la tête en signe de dénégation,

-Désolé MacGyver, on a remonté le tunnel jusque sous la maison. Il n'y avait personne. Il a disparu !

-Il doit se cacher dans autre conduit !

-Les égoutiers qui nous ont accompagné connaissent ces tunnels comme leur poche. Ils ont parcouru tous les chemins possibles depuis le lieu où vous étiez. Il n'a pas pu aller plus loin seul avec une jambe blessée. Mais au fait tu es bien sûr qu'il était blessé ?

-Une fracture ouverte du tibia, j'en suis sûr.

-A t-il pu simuler ?

-Tout est possible avec lui, mais il avait l'air de souffrir réellement et sa blessure était vilaine.

-En tout cas il a disparu conclut Pete.

-Pourquoi la maison a t-elle explosé ?

-Une enquête est ouverte, je soupçonne Antonio Samara qui est sorti de prison le mois dernier. Il a pu préparer un piège pour toi.

-Non Pete ça n'a pas de sens, le piège c'est Murdoc qui l'a concocté à mon intention. Mais peut être que quelqu'un en voulait beaucoup à Murdoc ?

La porte s'ouvrit et une Nikki en colère entra dans la pièce comme une tornade.

-Ah bravo tous les deux ! Chapeau, il n'y en aurait pas eu un pour m'appeler.

-Désolé Nikki fit Pete un peu confus, mais il fallait qu'on retrouve Murdoc !

-Murdoc ! l'autre dingue, il est revenu ?

-Oui, mais il a encore disparu !

Pete expliqua succinctement à Nikki les derniers évènements.

-Au fait Nikki ? tu t'inquiétais pour moi demanda malicieusement MacGyver qui connaissant le caractère impétueux de la jeune femme sourit de la voir démarrer au quart de tour !

-Qu'est ce que tu crois, naturellement ! Je me faisais un sang d'encre ! Il n 'y a que toi pour te mettre dans des pétrins comme ça !

-Je te rappelle Nikki que je partais pour te sauver je te croyais en danger !

Un peu confuse la jeune femme se radoucit

-Merci MacGyver ! je ne l'oublie pas.

Mardi 11 heures 30

Dans sa chambre à l'hôtel Miramar, Stevens Derval épluchait la dépêche de LA en ce mardi matin. Il trouva juste un petit entrefilet en page 17 sur l'explosion de la maison.

_Une explosion a eu lieu au dessus du barrage de Mulholland. Une maison a été détruite dans une violente déflagration. Il n'y a eu aucune victime la maison étant abandonnée depuis longtemps. Une enquête est en cours. _

Aucune victime ! Stevens était atterré. Il relut le court article une dizaine de fois dans l'espoir qu'un détail lui ait échappé.

Pourtant Murdoc et MacGyver étaient dans la maison ! Il les avaient vu rentrer et n'avait déclenché les charges qu'à partir du moment où il était sûr de les avoir piégés.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Après avoir hésité un long moment il décida d'appeler MacGyver. C'était risqué, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Depuis l'accident toute sa vie tournait autour de Murdoc et le voir ainsi s'échapper lui était insupportable.

Finalement il renonça au téléphone et prenant sa voiture il se dirigea vers la marina où était ancré le bateau du jeune agent secret.

Il ne fit aucun plan et décida d'improviser. Ce serait délicat car il ne faudrait pas que le jeune homme le soupçonne d'avoir fait exploser la maison.

Il cogna à la porte et reconnut tout de suite MacGyver d'après les photos qu'il avait en sa possession.

-Monsieur MacGyver ?

-Oui…

-Je voudrais vous parler, je peux entrer …

Le jeune homme s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

-Où est Murdoc ? attaqua t-il sans préambule

-Pardon ? qui êtes vous monsieur ?

-Excusez moi d'être aussi abrupt mais je cherche Murdoc.

-Et vous pensez le trouver ici ?

Le ton ironique de MacGyver le fit sourire.

-Pas vraiment, Mais je pensais que vous pourriez peut être m'aider à le trouver.

Ce qu'il avait appris de MacGyver au long de ces mois passés à se documenter sur le pire ennemi de Murdoc, lui donna à penser qu'il pouvait faire confiance au jeune homme.

-Je vais tout vous dire, mais je voudrais que vous me promettiez de garder le secret.

-Hum… dites toujours.

Il lui raconta son histoire par le menu. MacGyver ne l'interrompant que pour préciser certains points.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, vous avez été blessé par cette explosion ! dit-il en regardant le bras bandé de Mac.

MacGyver éclata de rire :

-Oh non, vous m'avez sauvé la vie ! si la maison n'avait pas explosé à ce moment précis, je serais mort ! En fait cette blessure Murdoc me l'a faite plus tard, il avait caché un revolver dans une poche et a profité d'un moment d'inattention pour essayer de me tuer ! une fois de plus.

Stevens soupira de soulagement. Machinalement il remonta une mèche de cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient régulièrement dans les yeux. Il était maintenant convaincu qu'il avait eu raison de faire confiance au jeune homme. Celui-ci le comprenait parfaitement et même le remerciait de son geste. Un comble !

Depuis des mois Stevens ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Jamais il n'avait pu parler avec quelqu'un de son projet et sa solitude était extrême.

-Alors vous pouvez maintenant me dire où est Murdoc. ?

-Il a disparu !

A son tour MacGyver fit le récit succinct de ses aventures. Il parla de la fuite dans les tunnels, de la jambe cassée de l'homme. et de sa disparition dans les égouts de la ville.

-Des tunnels ?

-Oui Los Angeles est truffée de tunnels, il y a une véritable ville souterraine dans le sous sol.

-je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi vous avez pu vous en sortir. !

-Sans cela je crois que nous n'aurions pas survécu. La maison s'est écroulée en deux temps. La deuxième explosion nous aurait été fatale. !

-Mais je ne comprends pas ! vous dites que Murdoc avait une jambe cassée, comment a –t il pu disparaître ?

-Je ne sais pas répondit MacGyver en souriant. Vous savez avec cet homme tout est possible. Il aurait du mourir de nombreuses fois et très gravement blessé il s'en est toujours remis.

Stevens se rembrunit, des mois de recherche anéantis, tout était à recommencer. L'idée de s'associer avec le jeune agent secret refit surface.

-On pourrait peut être s'unir pour le rechercher et le tuer, à nous deux on serait invincibles, proposa Stevens plein d'espoir.

MacGyver hocha la tête en silence.

-Désolé, Stevens, C'est Murdoc qui me trouve et pas le contraire. C'est lui qui veut ma mort, pas moi !

-Mais vous n'avez pas envie de vous venger s'étonna Stevens ?

-Pas du tout, la vengeance est un plat stérile qui ne peut apporter qu'amertume et douleur.

-Moi je veux me venger !

Les deux hommes se turent. Stevens replongea dans ses pensées.

-Qu'en penserait Lisbeth ? murmura le jeune homme après un instant de silence.

-Quoi ?

-Votre fille ? aurait-elle souhaité la mort de Murdoc ?

L'image d'une enfant joyeuse au rire clair passa devant les yeux de son père.

-Probablement pas concéda t-il …

Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était venu trouver de l'aide et ce diable d'homme essayait de lui faire retourner sa veste.

-La mort de Murdoc ne la fera pas revenir poursuivit MacGyver.

-C'est vrai, mais je me sens si vide…

La tête dans les mains il essayait de se reprendre sentant l'émotion le gagner.

-Elle était ma joie de vivre depuis le décès de ma femme. Une enfant si gaie et si merveilleuse.

Sa vois se brisa et il dut s'interrompre.

-Je comprends mais il faut tourner la page maintenant dit doucement MacGyver. Renoncer à cette vengeance. C'est votre vie à vous qui est en jeu maintenant. Murdoc est trop fort pour vous. Si vous vous trouviez face à face, ce serait lui qui vous tuerait.

-Pourtant vous réussissez à le défier ! l

-Oui, mais je l'évite comme la peste, car je sais que je ne gagnerais pas toujours. Murdoc avec le temps, devient de plus en plus dangereux, et incontrôlable. J'attends simplement qu'il fasse une erreur et là je le coincerai peut être. Mais je ne le tuerais pas je le remettrais à la justice pour qu'il réponde ses crimes.

Stevens était désemparé, il quitta MacGyver l'esprit confus, mais l'idée faisait son chemin petit à petit dans son esprit. Reprendre le cours de sa vie. Laisser faire le destin, un jour Murdoc tomberait, et il viendrait témoigner à son procès. Cette idée était tentante, mais il n'était pas encore prêt. Peut être plus tard…

Lisbeth… mon ange…

FIN

21


End file.
